Questão de Jeito
by Emperor Hades
Summary: - É tudo uma questão de jeito, Xanxus". 5927 e XS. Presente para Hiei-and-Shino.


_Ok, porra. Essa fic é um presente para Hiei-and-Shino. Porque, pombas, eu tive um dos maiores surtos da minha existência lendo a fic dela sobre o Hibari. _

_Sem falar que ela gostou dos meus omakes XD_

**Questão de Jeito**

Xanxus olhou criticamente para Tsuna, como não poderia deixar de ser. Mesmo depois de toda a balbúrdia envolvendo os anéis Vongola, ele ainda tinha lá suas reservas sobre Tsunayoshi Sawada ser o Décimo da Vongola.

Principalmente quando analisava a mão possessiva de Gokudera sobre o ombro do japonês. Havia algo de muito errado ali.

- Tch. Maldito lixo imprestável.

- EEEIII!!! Do que você chamou o Jyuudaime!!???? – bradou Gokudera, sacando suas dinamites sabe-se lá de onde.

- VOOOOOOOIIIIII!!!! – bradou Squalo, fazendo o lustre e as janelas próximas vibrarem perigosamente – Mais um passo, pirralho, e eu te faço em pedaços!

Nisso Xanxus jogou o copo de uísque na cabeça de Squalo. Que soltou um rugido tão indignado e tão alto que Tsuna pode jurar que uma janela estilhaçou.

- Pra fora, os dois, agora.

O líder da Varia era um homem assustador, sem sombra de dúvida e ele mesmo sabia disso. Inclusive, gostava da fama. Mas foi sinceramente triste ver o Décimo da Vongola saindo na frente dos outros dois.

- Não você, paspalho. Você fica.

Tsuna deu meia volta como se os portões do inferno estivessem prestes a engoli-lo. E sentou-se novamente na cadeira à frente de Xanxus, rezando para que o... líder sociopata da Varia estivesse de bom humor.

O que, evidentemente, era uma suposição absurda e descabida.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi...

- HIIIIII!!!!

- ... Você está fazendo tudo errado.

Tsuna parou. E fechou a boca. E a abriu novamente. E fechou-a novamente. E teria continuado assim até o Armageddon não fosse Xanxus estender sua linha de raciocínio.

- Eu não gosto que você seja o líder da Vongola. Você é tímido, você é inseguro, você é... um maldito uke.

Tsuna não sabia o que dizer. Sério. Naquele momento, seu corpo estava mais interessado em manter o coração e os pulmões funcionando (e os esfíncteres muito bem fechados); jamais teria capacidade neural para articular algo coerente que fosse.

- Unga?

...

Do lado de fora da porta, Squalo e Gokudera haviam chegado a uma trégua e estavam ambos em silêncio ouvindo o que se passava dentro do recinto.

E não podiam estar mais abalados. Tudo bem, Gokudera estava mais eufórico do que abalado, mas isso não vem ao caso nesse preciso momento.

...

- Um líder tem que se impor perante as adversidades. Lamento informar, Sawada, mas você me parece totalmente incapaz de se impor com quem quer que seja.

- ... nem mesmo Lambo?

- Quem?

- Lambo Bovino?

Por um instante, Xanxus pareceu enojado com a hipótese. Mesmo os maiores sociopatas talvez tivessem lá alguns gramas de moral quando se falava de pedofilia ou coisas do gênero.

- Você não viu como ele vai ficar daqui a alguns anos? Evidente que não.

Ou talvez não.

...

- Voi, quem é Lambo?

- A vaca estúpida. Lembra? O bebê vestido de vaca?

Squalo arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto se lembrava. Quando as lembranças se organizaram, sentiu um calafrio ao entender o grau de perversidade de dois dos grandes líderes da Vongola.

...

- E... Quanto a Kyoko-chan? Ou Haru? Ou Chrome?

Xanxus ignorou o grau de desespero na voz de Tsuna. Ou talvez tenha rido internamente.

- Por favor. A primeira... Bem, ela possivelmente ficaria por cima. Sempre. A segunda te manteria amarrado na cama, com uma mordaça. A terceira vem com Rokudo Mukuro incluso. Admita, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Você é um lixo uke sem esperanças. E é por isso que eu não o considero qualificado para ser um líder adequado da Família Vongola.

Tsuna estava pasmo. Pasmo e um pouco mais decepcionado consigo mesmo do que o normal. Mas, como diziam os sábios, quando se chega ao fundo do poço, subir é a única possibilidade.

- E porque ser uke é tão ruim assim, Xanxus?

O líder da Varia, já parecendo cansado com a discussão, revirou os olhos para a ignorância de Tsuna.

- Você não ouviu droga nenhuma do que eu disse? Como raios um uke vai conseguir se impor perante seus inimigos e sua família se é um uke tímido, fresco e inútil?

Tsuna estava seriamente tentado a lembrar Xanxus que já havia se imposto uma vez durante a disputa pelos anéis e poderia muito bem se impor novamente, mas não quis estressar o homem. Ao invés disso, preferiu uma abordagem diferente.

- Bom, e o que o faz pensar que um uke não pode se impor?

Xanxus emitiu uma pesada onda de desprezo na direção de Tsuna.

- A lógica? As evidências históricas? A realidade?

Foi nesse instante que um plano cruel se desenhou na mente de Tsuna.

- Pois bem, eu vou lhe mostrar. Gokudera-kuuu~uun!

Talvez plenamente demoníaco e terrivelmente diabólico, mas enfim.

E quando Gokudera ouviu seu nome sendo entoado de maneira tão melodiosa, ergueu-se de imediato, golpeando Squalo no rosto com o cotovelo e aproveitando a mudança súbita na pressão atmosférica local decorrente do grito característico para arrancar a porta das dobradiças e entrar no recinto ocupado por Xanxus e Tsuna.

- JYUUDAIME!!! O senhor chamou!!??

Xanxus sentiu-se seriamente tentado a dizer que havia sido ele a chamar o Guardião da Tempestade, mas queria ver o que Sawada estava planejando. Além do mais, nem em sonhos falaria de maneira cantada como o desprezível lixo que agora se levantava e...

...e porque diabos Sawada Tsunayoshi estava se reclinando contra o outro pirralho?

- Hm~, Gokudera-kun...

- Sim, Jyuudaime? – disse Gokudera, o olhar estranhamente fixo na parede branca.

- Eu e Xanxus estávamos comentando sobre a necessidade de mandar alguém de nossa... e com isso eu quero dizer, de minha confiança para Veneza, supervisionar a chegada daqueles rifles alemães... Você se disporia a fazer isso por mim, Gokudera-kuu~uun?

- COM TODA CERTEZA, JYUUDAIME!!!

- Ah, que bom! – disse Tsuna, sorrindo – É tão bom saber que eu posso contar com a sua ajuda nessas horas! Você vai me trazer um presente de lá, não vai?

- SEM DÚVIDA ALGUMA, JYUUDAIME!!!!!!!

- Por que... Bom, eu aqui, vou ficar entediado por um tempinho, então... talvez eu acabe pensando num presente para você...

E Xanxus e Squalo observaram com graus supremos de incredulidade o chefe máximo da Vongola dar uma... lambidinha no nariz do Guardião da Tempestade. E viram o dito Guardião da Tempestade soltar um... bom, pareceu o grito de guerra do Tarzan, antes de se lançar janela afora e rumar em linha reta na direção do mar Adriático.

- É tudo uma questão de jeito, Xanxus.

O líder da Varia, chocado demais para tentar entender o que se passara ali, assentiu com a cabeça e encheu novamente o copo de uísque. Para depois ignorá-lo e beber do gargalo mesmo.

Há coisas que não devem ser analisadas em estado de sobriedade.

**Omake 01**

Levi tentou impedir a passagem de Gokudera pelo portão. Afinal, era uma mansão da Varia, mesmo o pessoal de alto escalão da Vongola tinha que ter autorização de Xanxus-sama para entrar ou sair!

Acordou dois dias depois, trezentos e cinqüenta metros bosque adentro, com a cabeça enfiada num tronco oco de árvore e um esquilo muito irritado mordendo sua bota direita.

**Omake 02**

- Kyoya-kuu~~uun...

Hibari ignorou supremamente a tentativa frustrada de Mukuro e saiu de braços dados com Ryohei.

- Kufufu... fu.

**Omake 03**

Xanxus não estava nada feliz com o rumo tomado pela reunião daquela noite. Era... irreal, surreal! Não tinha lógica, não tinha nexo, não fazia sentido nenhum e ainda assim... Sawada Tsunayoshi havia conseguido enviar um de seus melhores homens para uma missão tediosa com um maldito sorriso no rosto! Será que...

... valia a pena?

Nesse exato momento, Squalo, durante o sono, teve a audácia inconsciente de passar um braço pela cintura de Xanxus. E isso fez com que o chefe da Varia se levantasse tão rápido que o espadachim foi jogado no chão, a cabeça batendo ruidosamente contra o criado mudo.

- VOOOOOI!!!!! QUE MERDA FOI ESSA!!!!?????

E, então, em meio a berros e lençóis enrolados em suas pernas, Squalo se levantou. E Xanxus pode olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça. E Squalo, aproveitando a deixa, também olhou para o chefe da Varia, dos pés a cabeça.

E por um instante tentaram compreender várias coisas em meio a um silêncio sepulcral.

- O... O senhor fica bem só de camisa.

- Cale a boca e me dê essas calças agora. – disse Xanxus, enquanto jogava a camisa em Squalo.

_Sério, essas coisas um dia vão matar alguém. Seja um transeunte inocente, seja um ficwriter despudorado e inescrupuloso. _

_Créditos a Anne Asakura, que me incentiva mundos, e a Ka, que me põe nos eixos de uma estrada esburacada. Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas. _

_E eu gosto de comentários. E de cabeças empalhadas na minha parede. Reflitam. _


End file.
